Wound closure devices, such as staples and sutures are commonly used in surgeries, for example, to resect tissues, transect tissues, and to create connections between tissues and organs. More particularly, wound closure devices such as surgical staplers are provided in several iterations including linear, circular, curved, for various types of surgeries including vascular, bariatric, thoracic and gynecologic.
Fluid (e.g., air and blood) leaks have been reported for certain procedures. One solution includes the use of an additional reinforcement such as a buttress. Buttresses or pledgets may be applied to the staple line to provide reinforcement to the staple line and/or reinforcement to delicate tissue. In use, staples or sutures are currently fired or sewn through a buttress. However, a need exists for suture or staple compositions which complement reinforcing materials, thereby reducing leak potential.